


All went in the fire, drowning in the sea

by seekthis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekthis/pseuds/seekthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless Derek AU</p><p>The sounds of life beyond the beating in his own chest is how he finds himself sleeping on the streets. </p><p>1/2</p>
            </blockquote>





	All went in the fire, drowning in the sea

There is a constant hum in a place somewhere between his left ear and brow. Its waits to grow louder when the silence takes over so he doesn’t allow it a moment, if he can help it. And most days, more often then not, the city takes him into her arms and brings a louder drone then the one already within him. The sounds of life beyond the beating in his own chest is how he finds himself sleeping on the streets. It anchors him to some sort of normalcy. He’s glad for the fleeting presences of the people going from A to B not sparing him a glance but sometimes…sometimes it makes his blood boil to know that they could be happy. Even the notion of a possible happiness fills him with hatred, thus bringing him further into the hum that is now his only companion. 

Winter brings a cold snap that takes his breath from him. He leans into the crook of the train station back doors, the morning’s oatmeal groans within him as if it asks for an escape from the fever that has taken hold of him for the past two nights. He isn’t one for anything harder then a bottle of whisky but he can understand why the gazes become frowns now as he tries to pull his blanket tighter around himself ignoring the sea of endless bags that brush past him. _Laura would be panic buying now_ he thinks borrowing his stiff hands under his pits in a attempt to cool down or remain warm, he’s not sure what he needs. _She’d pretend she needed to go to the library then lie through her teeth hiding bags in her car_ -

“Oh! Shittt! Dude I am so sorry!” the smell of coffee is there before the heat of it hitting the back of his neck, stiffly standing he takes his balance on the wall behind him.

“Its fine” he replies gathering his backpack and blanket away from the wetness, even though its dripping down his back.

“Shit, I am SO _sorry”_ The voice comes again as he pulls his hood up and backpack on.

“I said it was fine” he says in a low voice as more people turn looking at them. The man is blushing bright, lips thin from being pursed in a frown. He’s gaze shifts over Derek and causing his brow to crease. Pity it hums within him.

“Look man, let me buy you a -” he begins rubbing the back of his neck as Derek looks at him hard, angry.

“ _Stop_ ” Derek replies harder then he intends to the point it sounds like a growl as he shifts away from the gust of cold air and slightly into the man’s space “I don’t want anything, its fine”

He can understand why the police officer walks between them, thinking it something more then it is. He looks like trouble like he intends, the others leave him be because of it. Its helped him survive for the past three winters but not without making him a monster. Into something to be feared.

“Stiles, what’s going on?” the officer says, face set in annoyance as Derek takes a step back away from looming over the slender form of “stiles” who looks equal parts hurt and scared.

“I dropped my coffee on him, Dad-”

Great

“I was _GOING_ buy him a new jacket or blanket or _ANYTHING!_ -” he blushes again as Office Dad shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Stiles!” Its fondness cloaking itself in anger , he turns eyes sweeping over Derek, for a second he sees his Father in the eyes of this man.

“Its fine-” Derek repeats

“Saying “its fine” isn’t making me feel any better” Stiles interrupts pulling out his wallet

He turns then and walks fast weaving between the sea of people followed by the sound of “Dude!” close behind him. It makes him run now, his eyes swimming making everything blur and his stomach lurch.

*

Its Christmas eve when he passes out, he can pinpoint exactly when the blackout happens because he was trying to conjure the thought of his last ever Christmas, self pity is not something he lets himself indulge in often but its fuelled by the fever now in its 6th day mark and the fact his last meal had made itself art to the gutter he aimed at rather then his own feet. When he comes to he’s in a police car, he panics.

“Its alright, son” a familiar voice comes as Derek tries to sit up but unable to do so because his head feels like a ten ton weight on his neck

“we’re just a little away from the hospital” Officer Dad voice says as the car turns.

The smell that greets him makes the ground lurch from under him but officer dad is firmly at his side, as Derek tries to protest.

“Melissa!” He says loudly making a dark curly haired woman with a kind face run over

“He was passed out cold in The glades” Melissa frowns as she brings them to a cubical and helping him sit.

“What’s your name buddy?” she smiles turning her attention to him like where but a child, pulling the stereoscope from around her neck ignoring his scowl.

“Derek” He finds himself slurring before he means to. He’s always gone by John. Nice, safe…forgettable.

He knows he must sound awful, since the smoke in his lungs made its mark. She frowns as she sits up looking at him.

“your not good shape” she say pulling his feet up on the bed so he’s lying down “you should’ve come in sooner”

He doesn’t answer as they leave voices hushed. The hum is at full wail as night takes hold and outside its all quiet. She tells him to sleep not knowing he’d heard her fight for his bed. Hours later, after a shower, some pills followed by the sweetest tea he’s ever drank, he slides into his warm clean clothes and out the back stairs to be greeted by the quiet that only Christmas can bring.

The dizziness is almost gone now, the snow falls slow and straight. The sky from which it falls is lit like a thousand stars exploding in unison. _It may be the drugs_ He half tells himself breathing in deeper breaths. 4 am is his favourite time of day. Its when the day claims itself to the world as its maker. It reminds him of watching dawn’s rise from the mountains with his father, of sleep warm hugs and the smell of the woods. Suddenly the memory of Laura howling in their tents to scare their father crosses his mind, it makes his steps falter. His throat ceases up as he slows through the empty street ducking in the nearest alley.

Making a anchor from the cold brick before him.

 


End file.
